Hero Hua Car Knight
by Fredd8
Summary: Some people may never speak, but whether you are right or wrong, they would never leave your side.


Hello. I am Hua's battle companion and transportation vehicle. Hua uses me in battles when some monsters are too big to be fought. I can easily change from a car to a giant controllable robot and back whenever necessary. When Hua summons me to battle, I would always appear for him. We were inseparable in a fight. We were one.

Then everything changed.

* * *

Hua no longer cared for me. After that fight with the magician and his goons, his powers had been multiplied greatly by five times, an accident on the magician's part. At first, I was left alone. Dust started collecting on me. His friend Cu had advised him to check on me more often, but he did not listen. After all, he did not need me anymore. His battles were easily won with his strengthened powers.

One day, Hua took one look at me and smiled. "You know, I need you for something I have in mind..." he said. I grew excited. Was he going to use me for a dangerous battle again?

Sadly, that was not to be.

"Come in here for a new hairstyle!" a man beside me shouted at passer-bys. Some were curious. How could I give them one? One of them then paid the man and walked into my compartment. They would fiddle with a few of my buttons and scary things would come shooting into their faces, shocking them, as well as their hair. Everyone who went into me came out with fizzled hair and pale faces. I became very popular. Although I admit that I enjoyed the company, I wanted to be with Hua. Why was he leaving me alone?

Does he not know I miss him?

* * *

I was no use to him now. Someone broke something inside me a few days ago as she was trying on a new hairstyle. I was alone once again. Cockroaches crawled over me and spiders made their homes inside of me. I was used as a small dumping ground.

Weeks passed, and I slowly rusted as I was left out in the rain. Cu kept convincing Hua to fix me, but he made excuses.

One night, two masked men tried to steal me to use against Hua for a fight. I was unwilling to cooperate and one of them accidentally broke off one of my arms trying to carry me away. The noise alerted Hua, who came to my rescue. His powers knocked them into the skies, where they would be flying for several days before landing hard on the ground.

Hua cried a little when he saw how broken I was, and Cu tried again to tell him to fix me. "It's not their fault your Car Knight was wrecked. You left it alone for too long. It will take a very big effort to fix it now." he said.

Hua turned to look at me, then viciously rubbed away his tears. What he said next broke my heart. "This car is already wrecked beyond repair. When we get home, I'll ask Doctor Zhai to build a bigger, better car for me."

* * *

I was left in the dark again. I was falling to pieces, and I would give anything just to forget who I am.

_Hero Hua, transform!_

I broke out of my miserable thoughts and listened hard. That cry sounded familiar...

_Hero Hua transform! HERO HUA TRANSFORM!_

He is calling me. I struggled to get up, but fell down again. My rusted joints weren't functioning properly, but I need to get to him.

Why was I doing this? My owner treated me like trash. I was used as a hairstyling studio, a dumping ground, a good excuse to get a new battle machine.

He needed me. That's why.

* * *

With one final effort, I got my rockets working again and blasted off. A few seconds passed before I could track Hua down. He was on the ground in a forest while the magician prepared the killing blow. Quickly, I leapt down and shielded him from it, deflecting the blast away with my drill.

Everyone present was shocked. Even me. I thought I would never survive that blast.

That look on Hua's face. Surprise. Joy. Happiness. Sadness.

He leapt into me and we began our fight together. Just like the old times.

Everything passed in a blur, but we managed to send the villains flying again. Sadly, the ordeal was too much for me. As Hua got out, I crashed into a heap. I was nothing more than junk by now. Hua would probably throw me aside again.

_Please don't leave me alone again, _I silently pleaded.

I felt his hand on me. Tears dripped on my body and I looked at Hua to see him crying.

But Hua was by my side again. Nothing else mattered then.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Hua wiped sweat off his brow. He had finally finished fixing me. It took a lot of time and patience, but he pulled it off in the end. I couldn't thank him more-

"Thank you."

I looked down at Hua. He... he thanked me?

He stuck a red flower on my hood and the words from the old man from a few months ago came back to me. _"The Hero's Flower is for those that you respect and love."_

We stood together for a while, looking at the sunset.

**THE END**


End file.
